Dylan and Colby :
by thenevereverfanfic
Summary: Haha it kind of fails
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a gorgeous boy by the name of Dylan Nash..

Dylan was unlike most boys of his age. He was never into sport, never went out on the weekends and was not into girls for that matter.

He was quite the loner, nobody wanted to be his friend and he often got teased. but instead of getting too upset about it, Dylan would use his emotions to write songs.

One fine morning, Dylan made his way to his music class.. He loved music and this was the one class where he could just relax..

As he walked into the classroom, he realised he was early as only one student was seated inside..

Dylan's heart began to beat fast and his hands began to sweat, he was alone in a room with Colby Mcqueen and he didn't know if he could control himself.

Dylan had been crushing on Colby ever since he could remember.. Colby was the one person that was actually nice to him, he also had a passion for music and he too was gay.

A person fit for Dylan.

"Hey Dylan" Colby said, smiling.

"uhh hi Colby" Dylan replied, nervously.

"You gonna sit down, or..?" Colby asked.

Dylan smiled and sat down beside him..

Colby was just perfect.. His gorgeous blonde hair and his cute crooked smile. Dylan knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself, and without even thinking he moved his hand onto Colby's thigh.

Colby looked down and then up to dylan..

But Dylan, was too busy looking down at his hand slowly rubbing Colby's leg.

"Umm you okay there, dude?" Colby asked confused..  
Dylan snapped back into reality and jumped up from his seat.

"Oh God! I am sooo sorry man, I like.. I didn't even.. just forget it."

And with that Dylan ran out the door..

That afternoon, Dylan spent cooped up in his room watching his favourite TV show, Sex and the city, until his mum knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" Dylan asked..

"You've got a visitor" His mum said excitedly, as Dylan did not get many visitors..

Dylan sat up, and brushed down him clothes, incase it was someone important.. and just as he was doing so, Colby walked into his bedroom.

Dylan automatically went red.. and was embaressed by the fact Colby would see his Zac Efron posters on his walls.

"Hi Dylan.. I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ohh what would that be?" Dylan asked, playing dumb.

"Well i knew what happened today wasn't just nothing.. it actually meant something to me.."

"Colby i know it was a mistake! wait.. what?"

Colby smiled to himself. "Do you like me Dylan?"

"umm"..

"Dylan!"

"Yes, fine.. okay i do." He replied, even redder now.

"Well, that's good.. because i think i might like you too." Colby said, softly.

Dylan could not believe what he just heard.. Colby Mcqueen liked him?

"So, umm does that make us.. boyfriends?" Dylan said, looking at the ceiling.

Colby smiled and placed his hand on Dylans. "Only if you're comfortable with that"

Dylan got that feeling again, like he could not control himself.. as if he was going to burst.

Colby noticed and gave Dylan a soft kiss on the lips

"I will see you tommorow, okay?" He said to Dylan..

"Absolutley" Dylan replied.

"Okay" Colby said, softly as he got up from Dylan's bed and walked to the door. "Bye"

When Colby was well and truly gone, Dylan jumped on his bed and danced around a bit. He could not believe what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9 pm and Dylan was sitting in his room, on his laptop chatting to a girl he had met on club penguin.. When suddenly his phone began to ring.

"Sup?" Dylan answered

"Hey" a camp voice replied.

"Colby?"

"Yeah it's me Dylly" Colby said.

"What you doing Baby?" Dylan asked

"Umm Dylan, can you meet me in the field behind my house in 15 minutes?"

"Yeah of course" Dylan replied sounding eager.

"Okay cool, see you then" Colby said just before he hung up.

Dylan jumped up from his bed and shoved on his best dress. He walked over to his mirror and made sure his fringe was perfect. When it was, he climbed out his window trying to make the least amount of noise possible, and made his way to the field.

When Dylan arrived, sure enough Colby was sitting there with a grin on his face.

"What took so long?" He asked, joking.

"Sorry, my legs are chafing.. this bloody dress"

Colby laughed, stood up and gave Dylan a huge hug. "I have a surprise for you"

"Oh yeah?" Dylan answered intrigued.

Colby took Dylan's hand and slowly walked him over to where he had set up a picnic blanket, and basket.

"Aw, Colby. This is so sweet."

Colby smiled and kissed Dylan on the cheek. "Anything for you, pumpkin pie"

The two of them sat down, and began to eat the liver sandwiches that Colby had packed.

"These are amazing." Dylan said munching away

"I know, my mum is the best at making sandwiches. Would you like to try a Kidney one?"

Dylan's eyes lit up. "YUMMO!"

I

t was beggining to get late and Dylan knew he had to be back before someone had noticed he was gone.

"Colby, i really have to go" He said, sadly.

Colby's face dropped. "No babe, please stay. I'm having the best time"

"Come back to mine?" Dylan offered. "I'll sneak you in"

"Ohhhhh reow" Colby replied, winking.

Once the two of them had arrived back at Dylan's place.. Dylan took of his dress, showing off his perfect abbs and pink underwear.

"Ohh wow, Dylan. Pink is really your colour." Colby, said winking.

Dylan blushed and sat down on the bed next to Colby.

"Dylan, i don't want to be rude.. But i really feel like eating some Trout"

Dylan giggled. "Trout is my favourite food!"

"Wow, really? that's another thing we have in common" Colby, could not believe it.

Dylan smiled and moved the hair out of Colby's eyes. "How could i have found someone as perfect as you?"

Colby's eyes lit up, and he moved closer to Dylan and passionatley began to kiss him.

"I want to be with you forever" Colby whispered, once he pulled away.  
"We've only been dating 2 days, babe." Dylan replied.

Colby sighed and layed down on Dylan's chest. "You don't understand how i feel"

Dylan looked down at his newly tight underwear "Oh, but i think i do"


End file.
